Affronter
by Lula's Lullaby
Summary: Vous pensez vraiment que personne d'autre n'a voulu se venger de Gajeel ? Levy va venir en aide au Chasseur de Dragon d'Acier et enfin affronter ses peurs.


Bonjour,

Voici un petit Gajeel/Levy auquel je pensais depuis un long moment ! Merci à Cha Darcy d'avoir pris le temps de corriger !

Rien ne m'appartient bien sûr à part l'idée !

Résumé : Vous pensez vraiment que personne d'autre n'a voulu se venger de Gajeel ? Levy va venir en aide au Chasseur de Dragon d'Acier et enfin affronter ses peurs.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**Affronter **

Levy courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle sentait ses jambes vaciller légèrement. Elle avait peur mais elle ne savait pas trop de quoi exactement.

Elle avait entendu des hommes de la Guilde ricaner en disant qu'ils avaient aperçu le fameux Dragon d'Acier se faire tabasser par un autre mage derrière le bâtiment. Apparemment, il ne serait même pas assez fort pour se défendre.

Alors elle courait. Elle courait parce qu'elle se doutait qu'il se laissait frapper sans rien dire. Son instinct lui disait qu'elle devait se presser, qu'il finirait par se faire tuer s'il continuait comme ça. La première fois, elle n'avait rien fait, cette fois-ci elle se devait d'agir.

Quand elle arriva sur place, son cœur s'emballa. Gajeel était à terre et essuyait le sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Un grand homme brun était devant lui et semblait rire de lui. Le mage de Fairy Tail paraissait effectivement en mauvais état. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude. Elle agit alors sans réfléchir, poussée par une impulsion qu'elle ne comprenait pas réellement.

-Arrête !

Levy s'était jetée en avant pour protéger Gajeel les bras écartés comme pour le cacher au maximum malgré son petit corps. Ce dernier la fixa, surpris, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à une autre scène où il l'avait vue ainsi et quelque chose remua en lui.

-Que fais-tu ? demanda l'homme, lui aussi étonné. Va-t-en ! Toi tu es innocente, c'est lui que je veux voir souffrir, pas toi.

-Non.

Son cri avait été déchirant. Les deux hommes semblaient immenses à côté d'elle. Ils la regardaient comme on regarde une enfant capricieuse et cela la blessa encore plus. Sa rage s'amplifia.

-Tu ne le toucheras plus, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix déterminée.

Elle ne bougerait pas. Elle resterait là, inflexible, comme la volonté de Fairy Tail.

-Arrête.

C'était Gajeel d'une voix froide qui avait répondu. Il se relevait sans grande difficulté, l'homme ne lui avait même pas réellement fait mal. Il était bien plus fort que l'homme qui l'avait agressé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là.

-Barre-toi, McGarden.

Il avait essayé de rendre sa voix agressive, mais il n'était pas sûr d'y être arrivé. La voir dans cette position, lui rappelait trop leur première rencontre et ravivait une culpabilité qu'il avait trop longtemps essayé d'enfouir.

-Non, tu es mon Nakama maintenant ! Je ne peux pas te laisser subir ça !

Sa voix autant que son corps tremblaient légèrement. Elle avait fermé les poings, comme pour prouver ses paroles.

-Je te reconnais, remarqua soudain l'agresseur. Tu es Levy de Fairy Tail, celle qu'il a crucifiée à un arbre.

Il partit dans un grand rire et ajouta d'une voix moqueuse :

-Il paraît que tes amis ont voulu se venger aussi et que tu n'as rien fait pour les en empêcher !

De petites larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de Levy et Gajeel tenta de les ignorer. « La honte maintenant, c'est de mieux en mieux, pensa-t-il. ». Cette maudite guilde, le changeait-il à ce point ? Il préféra fermer les yeux et oublier cette question.

-Il m'a sauvée ! Après ça, il m'a protégée ! s'écria-t-elle, comme si elle essayait de se convaincre elle-même. Il nous a tous sauvés !

-Il a failli te tuer, jugea-t-il bon de rappeler.

Elle serra les dents. Oui, il avait failli la tuer et elle tremblait encore de peur lorsqu'il était trop près d'elle. Mais il l'avait protégée de Luxus, il avait aidé Natsu à affronter le petit-fils du Maître en servant de parabole pour que le Mage de Feu puisse sauver la Guilde. Alors elle se redressa encore et rabattit ses bras le long de son corps. Droite et fière, elle expliqua de sa voix pure et claire.

-Quel genre de Nakama, serais-je si je ne me souvenais que de ses fautes sans penser à ce qu'il a fait de bien ? Quel genre de personne serais-je si je ne savais pas pardonner ou si je restais rageuse ? Je serais le même genre de monstre qui cultive la haine ! Le genre de personnes qu'on voit même du bon côté et qui sous couvert de la loi ou de la morale font exactement le contraire de ce qui est bon. De gens qui n'ont pas leur place à Fairy Tail.

-Il a tué, cria-t-il en se mettant en position de combat. C'est un meurtrier. Ose dire que tu n'as pas peur de lui.

Elle grimaça et essaya d'effacer le regard de Gajeel qu'elle sentait trop pressant dans son dos. Elle avait encore en tête ses pupilles rouges qui souhaitaient sa mort. Pourtant, elle décida de remplacer cette image par une autre, plus surprenante celle de Gajeel se mettant entre Luxus et elle pour la protéger. Elle se redressa encore plus si c'était possible.

-Non, je n'ai pas peur. Parce que c'est lui qui a décidé de venir à Fairy Tail. Lui qui a décidé de devenir notre compagnon, et il n'a rien fait de mal, bien au contraire. Quand on rentre dans notre guilde, on efface notre passé et nos compagnons ne jugent que les actes présents. Nous sommes une famille et malgré toutes nos différences, une famille s'entraide toujours !

L'homme ne riait plus du tout. Il la regarda durement.

-Alors, puisque c'est ainsi, tu périras avec lui.

Il tenta de lancer une attaque sur Levy pour la faire taire mais elle l'évita avec souplesse. Elle lui rendit la politesse avec un mot enflammé. Il ne réussit pas à l'arrêter et le prit de pleins fouets. Il se débarrassa de sa veste qui avait pris feu. Ils se jaugeaient du regard. Levy était concentrée. Elle voulait prouver qu'elle pouvait se défendre seule. C'était stupide et puéril mais elle voulait lui prouver, à Gajeel. Il l'avait tabassée sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, c'était vrai. Il était mille fois plus fort qu'elle, ça aussi c'était vrai. Mais elle était intelligente et était loin d'être la seule moins forte que lui. Alors c'était l'occasion de lui montrer sa valeur.

Elle tentait de discerner la faille chez son adversaire mais elle avait du mal. Il avait un type de magie qui accumulait sa force physique dans ses poings pour les lancer vers elle avec une grande force. Si elle se les prenait de pleine face c'était certain qu'elle serait très vite chaos. Elle se rendit compte qu'après avoir lancé ses poings, il mettait quelques secondes à les « recharger ». Quelques secondes où elle pourrait agir.

Alors elle agit et lança deux mots à la suite qui l'atteignirent encore de pleins fouets. Il tomba et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'en sentir fière. Pourtant, elle ne vit pas le rictus presque moqueur de Gajeel. Il avait perçu que l'homme n'avait que peu de dégât et ne fut pas surpris de le voir se relever. Par contre, Levy, elle, ne s'y attendait pas et ne s'était pas préparée. Aussi, quand elle vit le poing lancé vers elle, elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une imposante silhouette était devant elle.

Gajeel se prit l'attaque pour elle et eut un léger ricanement.

-Je ne disais rien parce que tu t'en prenais à moi mais si tu essayes de l'attaquer, elle, je ne manquerai pas de riposter.

Il dit cela avec un sourire légèrement sadique qui fit frissonner Levy. Elle grogna et essaya de se remettre devant lui :

-Je peux me défendre seule !

-Ghi. Reste derrière moi, crevette, tu es tellement petite que tu seras bien cachée !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'empourprer d'abord de gêne puis de colère. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose qu'une nouvelle attaque arriver vers eux mais Gajeel la bloqua facilement avec un pilonne d'acier. Levy s'écria spontanément :

-Attaque maintenant !

Il ne comprit jamais réellement pourquoi mais il suivit son ordre aveuglément et poussa un hurlement du dragon d'acier. L'inconnu se le prit de pleine face et s'effondra au sol. Ils restèrent de longues secondes sans bouger puis Levy fonça vers lui pour lui prendre son pouls.

-Il est vivant, soupira-t-elle avec soulagement.

Gajeel osa les épaules comme si ce détail l'indifférait mais tout au fond de lui, il en fut heureux. Levy se releva et épousseta sa robe orange avant de lever un regard courroucé vers son Nakama. Ce dernier ne put le supporter longtemps et grogna :

-Quoi ?

-Je me suis inquiétée.

-Tu n'avais aucune raison.

-Tu te faisais tabasser !

-Pff, ces coups étaient à peine plus douloureux qu'une piqure de moustique !

Cela sembla la surprendre et l'effraya légèrement. Est-il réellement si fort ?

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! Tu n'as pas mérité ça !

Il se retourna furibond et ses yeux rouges la transpercèrent et elle se sentit terrifiée. « Encore » songea-t-elle. Pourtant il n'ajouta rien et elle décida de continuer :

-Même si lui ne t'a pas fait mal, d'autres seraient venus qui auraient vraiment pu te blesser ou te faire mal…

-Et si j'avais décidé de me laisser faire pour me faire pardonner ? coupa Gajeel, avec agacement. Si j'avais accepté la punition qu'on me donne sans me plaindre pour me racheter ?

Il connaissait cette envie de vengeance dévorante, ce besoin presque viscéral. Il ne l'avait que toujours trop connu alors comment en vouloir à ces types, qui désiraient se venger de ses crimes ?

-C'est que tu souffres de ta culpabilité et que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Ses yeux noisette étaient trop compatissants et, cela, il le détesta. Il ne savait pas faire la différence entre pitié et compassion.

-Arrête, je mérite de souffrir.

Sa voix était brusque et rauque.

-Alors c'est ça ? Tu as décidé de passer ta vie à souffrir ?

-Et si c'était ça, pourquoi tu te mêlerais de mes affaires ?

Cela l'agaçait de plus en plus qu'elle traîne dans ses pattes. Ne pouvait-elle pas faire comme les autres membres de la Guilde, simplement l'ignorer ?

-Je t'interdis de faire ça ! cria-t-elle avec un accent légèrement désespéré dans la voix.

-De quel droit m'interdis-tu quelque chose ? s'offusqua-t-il, en montrant inconsciemment les crocs.

-Je suis ta Nakama. Si tu souffres, je souffre !

Elle s'était approchée d'un pas et le regardait avec une telle détermination qu'il eut presque encore envie de sourire, sa colère oubliée. Elle était innocente, douce. Il l'avait déjà remarqué et la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, il avait haï ça. Il avait haï l'innocence de cette gamine : il trouvait cela anormal chez un mage, dérangeant. Peut-être parce qu'il s'était convaincu que c'était normal d'être cruel et qu'elle lui rappelait douloureusement qu'il avait eu le choix et qu'il avait fait le mauvais. Il eut alors l'envie perfide de la confronter à la douloureuse réalité.

-Je n'ai rien senti quand je t'ai fait souffrir pourtant, dit-il avec lenteur.

Ses pupilles s'étaient _contractées_ et il avait un air de prédateur qui effraya Levy, lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs. Pourtant, elle releva la tête et s'avança encore de lui, ignorant sa peur autant que possible. Elle posa une main sur la marque présente sur l'épaule de Gajeel. Elle sentit qu'il eut un mouvement de recul mais elle ne bougea pas sa main. Elle s'efforçait seulement de se concentrer pour ne pas trembler.

-A ce moment-là, tu portais une autre marque. Aujourd'hui tu es un membre de Fairy Tail. Tu as accepté de rentrer dans la Guilde en sachant qui nous étions et que nous nous protégions les uns et les autres. Tu es entré à Fairy Tail en connaissant nos valeurs et en acceptant de les faire tiennes. Alors, je te pardonne. Je ne peux pas te forcer à te pardonner ni t'interdire de souffrir, tu as raison. Je peux juste te dire que moi, je ne te considère plus comme un ennemi mais comme un Nakama. Alors ne me fais pas souffrir encore, en souffrant.

Il la fixait et elle avait beau le cacher, il sentit la peur. Elle empestait la peur. Il saisit rapidement son poignet et elle eut un geste de recul instinctif. Elle tenta de se dégager mais elle n'y arriva pas. Il rapprocha son visage de celui de la jeune femme et eut un sourire sans joie, froid et détaché.

-Tes paroles sont belles mais tu as toujours autant peur de moi. Je le vois et je le sens.

Elle respira profondément, donnant raison au Dragon mai elle devait raisonner son corps qui voulait fuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible de cet homme. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et y vit non pas de la tristesse mais une certaine mélancolie, comme s'il avait l'habitude qu'on ait peur de lui, comme s'il l'avait accepté avec une sorte de résignation douloureuse. Elle ressentit alors une grande compassion pour l'homme en face d'elle et se sentit moins minuscule d'un coup. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il soit si résigné ? Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pourrait jamais réellement comprendre Gajeel. C'était une impression étrange et un peu incompréhensible mais c'était là. Elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre la souffrance enfouie de cet homme devant qui beaucoup tremblaient.

Pourtant, elle décida qu'elle devait essayer, qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul dans ses tourments. C'était son Nakama, elle le répétait sûrement trop ce soir mais la vérité était là. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas peur de lui. Alors elle se rapprocha de lui d'un pas. Elle le collait presque mais cela ne lui effleura pas l'esprit que cela pouvait être subjectif. Elle ne remarqua même pas la légère rougeur qui apparaissait sur les joues de Gajeel. Elle prit son air le plus convaincant et déclara :

-Avant oui, j'avais peur. J'avais trop de mal à oublier ce que tu m'avais fait mais à partir d'aujourd'hui je n'aurai plus jamais peur de toi.

Ses yeux marron le fixaient toujours avec toute la détermination de Fairy Tail. Il sembla troublé mais n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'elle ni à réellement comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

-Pourquoi ?

Ce fut le seul mot qu'il fut capable de dire mais elle en parut satisfaite.

-Parce qu'aujourd'hui, je vais oublier le Gajeel de Phantom Lord. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, tu es le Gajeel de Fairy Tail et que j'ai envie d'apprendre à connaître ce Gajeel sans a priori.

Elle se recula de deux pas et récupéra son poignet qu'il laissa courir dans sa main. Il se dit soudain que la peau de Levy était douce. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant.

-Levy McGarden, Mage de Mots. Bienvenue à Fairy Tail, Gajeel Redfox.

Il regarda avec surprise la main tendue en face de lui, puis releva la tête vers la mage qui lui tendait. Il émit un « Gh » familier et attrapa sa main en la serrant un peu fort. Elle grimaça et il lâcha précipitamment la main de la jeune femme. Elle massa sa main et se rendit compte qu'il faisait une tête ahurie. Elle sourit un moment mais s'arrêta rapidement lorsqu'il parla :

-Mais tu as vraiment une force de mouche !

Fin.

* * *

A bientôt,

Lula's Lullaby.


End file.
